Spain, you stupid MoFo!
by A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian
Summary: Spain takes Lovina to a karioke bar. This does not bode well, because she has pent up anger. Tsundere singing inside! I don't own hetalia! Songfic, crack! Also with genderbending, hints of FrUk, and hints of PruCan Review, please! T for language


**I do not own any of the characters, but I so own my genderbendings. I will eat your soul if you steal them~**

**I also do not own karaoke bars. Or know how they work.**

**Yes, I've done something like this before, but they're fun to write~**

* * *

Today was not a good day for Spain to take Southern Italy to a bar. Expecially not on a triple date with Prussia, Canada, France, and England. EXPECIALLY if it was a karaoke bar.

France was trying to get the British woman to drink, so that he could do whatever to her. The French bastard.. but she wasn't going to take his crap today, and instead kicked and hit him repeatedly until she got a few glasses down. Then she yelled at him mindlessly.

Prussia was wooing Canada the whole time. The poor Canadian girl was blushing, and he was intentionally touching her curl repeatedly. She didn't drink anything, claiming to be a lightweight. He, of course, drank through the beer like it was water. Damn.. WHERE DO ALL OF THESE POTATO BASTARDS COME FROM! At least Feli and the blonde potato bastard weren't here.. That would make this night suck worse than it already does..

"Lovi?" Italy looked to her Mediterranean neighbor. It was that fucking Spagna again..

She glared at him. "What the fuck do you want?" Ok, she might have been a bit harsh, but he was an idiot! HE DESERVED IT!

He pulled out the songbook. "Well, it is your turn to sing, Lovi!" He gave her that mindless smile again, making her turn red from embarrassment. This was the guy she was dating, Goddamnit.. WHHHYYY?

France sat down next to England. "That was horrible, frog." She spoke into her glass rather than him, though.

He smiled. "Ah, when will you let your true feelings for me show, Alice?"

She slammed her glass on the table. "When pigs fly in a frozen hell, you bloody wanker!"

He pulled a rose out of nowhere, and placed it in England's pocket. "Then I shall wait for that glorious day, mon ami~"

She blushed, sitting back down and grumbling to herself.

Canada was just trying to keep Prussia from snogging her then and there. It wasn't easy, and I'd rather not go into detail about it.

Italy's eyes widened as she came upon the perfect song for such an occasion. She went to the machine, and stood on stage.

Spain waved his arms in the air. "My friends, she is about to sing! I'm sure it will be as beautiful as she is!" With this, all of the nations that were there crowded around the stand.

She blushed a little, turning to the crowd. "I dedicate this song to Spagna, you bastard."

She breathed heavily in away from the microphone while the beginning music was playing. England recognized it. That did not bode well. Canada did too, but no one would've cared if she had anyway, besides Prussia.

Then it began.

**"Is it simple enough for you? Does everybody understand? Are you all still following me.  
Is it simple enough for you? Does everybody understand? Are you all still- still-  
Is it simple enough for you? Does everybody understand? Are you all still following me.  
Is it simple enough for you? Does everybody understand? Are you all still- still-"**

Prussia was laughing out loud, but her singing drowned it out.

**"Should I talk slower like you're a retard?**  
**Should I talk slower like you're retarded?**

**"Yo' they think you're dumb. I think you're smart. No, wait, I lied. I think you're dumb.**  
**They think you're dumb. I think you're smart. No, wait, I lied. I think you're dumb."**

France shook his head. "How inappropriate.." But he was smirking on the inside, Spain wasn't showing her anything but admiration.

Italy spat the words directly at Spain, wanting him to feel something from this song, Goddamnit!

**"Get it-**  
**Get it-**  
**Get it-**  
**You just don't get it.**  
**Get it-**  
**Get it-**  
**Get it-**  
**You stupid mother fucker.**  
**You stupid mother fucker.**  
**You stupid mother fuc-**  
**ker-**  
**You stupid mother fucker.**  
**You stupid mother fucker.**  
**You stupid mother fuc-"**

She kept up with the songs speed, not letting it bother her. In fact, it fit her personality very well.  
**  
"Is it simple enough for you? Does everybody understand? Are you all still following me.  
Is it simple enough for you? Does everybody understand? Are you all still- still-  
Is it simple enough for you? Does everybody understand? Are you all still following me.  
Is it simple enough for you? Does everybody understand? Are you all still- still-"**

She was practically yelling into the microphone as she sang, letting her voice be controlled by her emotions. And feelings. And overall hate for stupid people.

**"Should I talk slower like you're a retard?**  
**Should I talk slower like you're retarded?**

**"Yo' they think you're dumb. I think you're smart. No, wait, I lied. I think you're dumb.**  
**They think you're dumb. I think you're smart. No, wait, I lied. I think you're dumb.**

**"Get it-**  
**Get it-**  
**Get it-**  
**You just don't get it.**  
**Get it-**  
**Get it-**  
**Get it-**  
**You stupid mother fucker.**  
**You stupid mother fucker.**  
**You stupid mother fuc-**  
**ker-**  
**You stupid mother fucker.**  
**You stupid mother fucker.**  
**You stupid mother fuc-"**

She began singing sweetly into the microphone for a few minutes during the intermission before she started into the main song again.

**"It's under your nose.**  
**It's under your nose.**  
**It's under your nose.**  
**It's under your nose.**

**"It's over your head.**  
**It's over your head.**  
**It's over your head.**  
**It's over your head.**

**"It's out of your reach.**  
**It's out of your reach.**  
**It's out of your reach."**

Then she glared at Spain again, starting the main chorus.

**"You stupid mother fucker.  
You stupid mother fucker.  
You stupid mother fuc-  
ker-  
You stupid mother fucker.  
You stupid mother fucker.  
You stupid mother fuc-"**

She stopped for a moment, then began the final long verse.

**"Na na na na na na na na na!**  
**Na na na na na na na na na!**  
**Na na na na na na na na na!**  
**Na na na na na na na na na!"**

She was breathing heavily. That damn song did a number on her voice... it was going to be cracked because of that tomato bastard..

She looked at the nations, and not giving a fuck what they thought, her eyes rested on Spain.

He was clapping, with tears in his eyes. "That was beautiful!" Then he gave her one of those smiles that sent her heart to nirvana from overworking. "You are as red as a tomato, Lovi!"

She somehow became even redder, and threw the microphone at him. "BASTARD! YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER!"

* * *

**I don't even know.**

**AT ALL. I was on a sugar high when I wrote this~**

**I was surprised no one's done a Spamano about this before...**

**Um.. the song is 'Stupid Motherfucker' by Mindless Self Indulgence. (I'd think it was rather obvious.. xD)**

**www . youtube . com / watch?v = 8wR3rj6Blqg**

**I've become obsessed with it, and it was either FrUk, or Spamano for the main-main pairing. I decided on Spamano, with PruCan and FrUk being side couplings if you squint. Also, I just needed to work on my Spamano~ (But I actually just flipped a coin.. I need work on my FrUk too..)**

**Oh yeah! Nirvana is another word for heavan, or paradise~ :3**

**Did you like it? If you do, please review! It makes me want to write so much more!**

**If no one reviews, but they read it (I know who reads my stuff, I'm awesome that way!) it makes me sad..**

**But schools over! I'm happy! And there's plenty more fanfiction to read, so please enjoy yourself to the fullest! **

**( = 7=)9**

**Siesta time~**

**(And how do you like the Italy emocon? )**

**Stay awesome!**


End file.
